Pierre's Polar Test Track
Pierre's Polar Test Track is an activity that appears in ''JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals''. It is accessed by clicking on Pierre's house from the main screen, and teaches sequencing skills at a first grade level. Which specific subject is taught varies, though the progress report can be used to access the desired subject. Characters *Pierre *Frankie Description ]] Pierre uses his test track for scooter practice for the tournament. He rides on his scooter and navigates around ice blocks and other obstacles while collecting snowballs. The snowballs are used to create a bear-like snowman, called a "snowbear" in the game. As the player moves Pierre through his test track, they must move Pierre over snowballs to collect them. The snowballs must be collected in a certain sequence. Frankie will tell the player what type of sequence they need to create. The snowballs have numbers or images on them. As the player collects snowballs, they appear at the bottom of the screen in the order they were obtained. If Pierre moves over a snowball that is out of order, he can't collect it, and Frankie will inform the player that it doesn't come next in the sequence. When Pierre collects all of the snowballs on the screen and completes the sequence, one part of the snowbear will added. The snowbear serves as a way of showing how much progress the player has made. The player must complete four sequences to complete the snowbear and obtain Pierre's power-up. Controls The player moves Pierre up, down, left, and right using the arrow keys. Difficulty level differences Skill (academic) Level *'Level one:' The player must create a sequence with three parts. *'Level two:' The player must create a sequence with five parts. *'Level three:' The player must create a sequence with seven parts. 'Number Sequence' Collect the numbers in numerical order. *'Level one:' Counting upwards from 1 to 20. *'Level two:' Counting upwards from 20 to 50. *'Level three:' Counting upwards from 50 to 100. Ad1_pierre_act_count_1.png|Skill Level 1 ad1_pierre act count 2.png|Skill Level 2 ad1_pierre act count 3.png|Skill Level 3 'Skip-Counting' Collect the numbers in numerical order counting by 2's, 5's, or 10's. *'Level one:' Skip-counting by 10's. *'Level two:' Skip-counting by 5's. *'Level three:' Skip-counting by 2's. Ad1 pierre game.png|Skill Level 1 ad1_pierre skip 2.png|Skill Level 2 ad1_pierre skip 3.png|Skill Level 3 'Ordinals' Collect the ordinals from least to greatest. Ad1_pierre_ordinals_1.png|Skill Level 1 ad1_pierre ordinals 2.png|Skill Level 2 ad1_pierre ordinals 3.png|Skill Level 3 'Size' Collect the items in order from smallest to largest. Ad1_pierre_size_1.png|Skill Level 1 Ad1_pierre_size_2.png|Skill Level 2 Ad1_pierre_size_3.png|Skill Level 3 'Length' Collect the items in order from shortest to longest. Ad1_pierre_length_1.png|Skill Level 1 Ad1_pierre_length_2.png|Skill Level 2 Ad1_pierre_length_3.png|Skill Level 3 'Weight' Collect the items in order from lightest to heaviest. Ad1_pierre_act_weight_1.png|Skill Level 1 Ad1_pierre_act_weight_2.png|Skill Level 2 Ad1_pierre_act_weight_3.png|Skill Level 3 'Stages of Life' Collect the stages of a living thing in order from earliest to latest. Ad1_pierre_life_1.png|Skill Level 1 ad1_pierre life 2.png|Skill Level 2 ad1_pierre life 3.png|Skill Level 3 'Order of Events' Collect the events in order from what happens first to what happens last. ad1_pierre events 1.png|Skill Level 1 ad1_pierre events 2.png|Skill Level 2 Ad1_pierre_events_3.png|Skill Level 3 Game Play Level *'Level one:' There are two obstacles: a seal and a penguin. *'Level two:' There are three obstacles: a seal, a penguin, and a walrus. *'Level three:' There are four obstacles: two seals, a penguin, and a walrus. ad1_pierre gameplay 1.png|Game Play Level 1 ad1_pierre act 2.png|Game Play Level 2 ad1_pierre act 3.png|Game Play Level 3 HTML manual description Gameplay Instructions Pierre wants to practice his scooter moves for the tournament and he and Frankie have created a game to make it more fun. Use the arrow keys on the keyboard to move Pierre around his track. Avoid the other animals and obstacles and pick up the snowballs in the correct order. There are several different sets of items to sequence, so listen carefully to Frankie to learn how to order them. The higher curriculum skill levels add more items to the sequences and also introduce higher numbers to the counting sets. Increasing the gameplay levels will add obstacles and make the animals move faster. Curriculum Skills: *Counting up to 100 *Skip counting - 2's, 5's and 10's *Size, length and weight *Stages of life *Order of events Category:Activities Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Category:Math Category:Activities that teach math Category:Counting Category:Activities that teach counting Category:Science Category:Activities that teach science Category:Life science Category:Activities that teach life science Category:Pierre